


Taking Time Part: 2

by The_Word_Witch



Series: Taking Time [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Tony Feels, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Witch/pseuds/The_Word_Witch
Summary: For years you and Thor have had a tumultuous relationship, to say the least. After the snap, you meet up with what’s left of The Avengers at the compound to not only figure out where the hell your brother, Tony, is but also to lick your wounds. Thor is among them and the two of you finally take the time for one another because if you’ve learned nothing from this nightmare it’s that tomorrow isn’t guaranteed.





	Taking Time Part: 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sweet smut.

Unthinking you kiss him. Hard. Your legs wrapping around his waist. His hand rises to the back of your head, fingers tangling under your hair, pulling at the bun, returning your enthusiasm. You both seem to forget, or not care, about your friend’s stares. Static tingles your lips, he tastes like the sea, like a thunderstorm, like home.

“As fun as I think it would be to watch the two of you fuck on the tarmac,” Natasha muses from beside you. “It may be a bit much for the others.” You hadn’t noticed her approach at all.

Pulling away you can’t help but laugh. Thor sets you down and you face the ragged group behind you. “Let’s get inside.”

Everyone collapses on the furniture and you sit next to Thor on the floor. For a minute the silence hangs. No one knowing what to say being back in this place they once shared.

“Alright,” your voice echoes a bit in the space, “hit me.”

“Huh?” Bruce responds.

“You guys were at the center of whatever the hell is happening. I need to know what we’re up against.”

“There’s nothing to be up against…” Steve says, his voice not much higher than a whisper. “We lost.”

“Ok, what battle did we lose?” Rhodey is rubbing his temples, “Someone needs to tell me what the fuck went down.”

“Thanos,” Thor rumbles next to you.

After that, the story tumbles out bit by bit. Everyone telling you their perspective in turn.

“Then,” Steve snaps his fingers with a loud crack.

“People started dropping,” Nat picks up.

“Nothing we could do…” Rocket says.

You look at Thor, his face a dark mask. “And no one’s heard anything from Tony, Peter, or this wizard guy since?” Heads shake.

It’s as though no one is even breathing, the silence is that dense. You can’t take it.

You shoot up, “Only one thing to do right now,” and head toward the wet bar. Opening the bottom cabinet you scan your finger and a door opens revealing Tony’s special stash. One bottle is clear with an American flag on it, you grab it and a bottle of Mezcal. Setting them on the counter you grab seven tumblers and line them up. You hold the bottles up, “Get fucked.”

No one moves. “Come on, you know the drill. Assemble,” you wave them over.

Rhodey shakes his head, smiling and stands. Everyone filters in except Steve. “I said, assemble, isn’t that your dog whistle, _Captain_?” Steve doesn’t move, “I’ve even got some special Stark brewed hooch,” you coo, “guaranteed to work on super soldiers and demigods so get your ass up here Steve.” Slowly he stands and approaches.

You hold the bottle up to show him. “Tony whipped this up,” you unscrew it and pour, “while it hasn’t been tested on the likes of you two,” gesturing to Thor and Steve, “I can say that a sip busted even the Stark kids and we are notoriously good at drinking.” You pour a double into their glasses.

“Now for us mere mortals,” the Mezcal cork creaks open. “The best Mezcal money can buy.” You pour the same amount into everyone glasses. Raising your own, “To hope, because we could really fucking use some right now.”

[[MORE]]

“Hope,” everyone echoes and shoots back their booze.

Everyone’s glasses hit the counter with a satisfying clank and Steve begins coughing pounding his chest. Thor’s eyes are watering.

“I think,” Steve wheezes, “Tony outdid himself.” A crooked smile rises on his face and everyone laughs.

Thor pounds on Steve’s back, “Indeed.”

“Good,” you nod, satisfied. “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Can you find us some pizza? From anywhere? I think we’re gonna need _a lot_ of pizza.”

Two hours later three drones buzz up with 15 boxes of pizza ensconced in protective nanotech shells. For once, you’re thankful for your brother’s extra bullshit.

Classic rock playlist blaring you continue peddling drinks and carbs to Earth’s mightiest for several hours until just about everyone is properly lit (even though you stop at two drinks). Steve, predictably, opts out of getting sloshed but does seem to be in better spirits. And with Thor, well you couldn’t ever really tell.

Sensing that no one wants to be alone you get the drones to pull mattresses and pillows from some of the beds and form a giant mattress in Tony’s conference room. One by one they start to pass out.

Steve, still sober, pulls you aside, “Why don’t you sneak off with your Viking? I can keep an eye on these guys.”

“You sure?”

He looks back at the makeshift bedroom and gives a weak smile, “Yeah.” You wrap your arms around him and hold tight before taking Steve’s advice and finding your Viking.

Thor had slipped away quietly about an hour before. When you finally find him he’s on the edge of the compound, past the lights, looking up at the sky, forearms resting on his knees.

“Hey,” you say softly, not wanting to surprise him. “Can I join you?”

He turns to you slowly, “Please.” You’ve never heard his voice quite this soft. It wasn’t so much tenderness as it was melancholy. His arms open and you settle between his legs, reveling in his familiar warmth.

The fingers of his right hand drag the elastic in your hair free. Your thick curls, still damp from earlier due to being up, tumble down over your right shoulder. Thor buries his face in them, breathing deep.

“I’ve missed you,” the bass of his voice sends chills up your spine.

“Yeah?” you twine your slender fingers through his calloused ones. “Do you know how many years it’s been?” You almost don’t say it, almost regret it. But it had been too fucking long.

You feel him tense behind you, “I know… I’m…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” you twist your face to look at him.

“I just always thought there was enough time…”

A bitter laugh tumbles from you, “Thor… I’m human. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned in 37 years it’s that there’s never enough time.”

He runs his hand through your hair. You wonder if he’s noting the strands of silver glittering there. They had doubled in the last few years and you couldn’t help but assume you’d have a head of white like your dad. His eyes scan your face, you know he’s studying every change, every new line.

Without warning he kisses you, his tongue demanding, desperate to taste you. Lips still locked to his you twist your body around to face him. He pulls you against his chest and falls back onto the lush grass.

You get lost in the simple pleasure of every kind of kiss, soft and coy, deep and probing, passionate and longing. Too much time had passed but yet it felt like nothing as you fell easily into pace with one another again.

The need to touch his skin is as real to you as breathing and your hands slip under the plain grey tee he wore. He feels like stone under your fingers, every swell of muscle like a river rock that had been sitting in the summer sun, smooth and warm. He sits upright lifting you with him and you eagerly yank the offending garment over his head your legs wrapped around his hips. His large hands slip under your own tee and in an instant, it’s gone.

It had been so long since you had been together. Suddenly you’re in less of a rush to have him instead… your stomach flutters and you press a kiss over his heart before winding your arms around him, bare chest pressed to his. Thor embraces you just as tenderly.

He nuzzles into your neck, beard scratching at your skin making goosebumps rise. His mouth at your ear you anticipate a kiss or a nibble, not what he breathes out, fingers grasping you tighter, “I love you, Y/N.”

Everything stops. The sounds of the woods, your own breath, you swear even your heart. You push back to stare into his eyes, searching. They still hold that sadness, but there’s a light there too and you know he means this. You know this isn’t just loss speaking.

You want to say it back but your tongue refuses to move. Instead, your hands cup his face. The corners of his lips turn up slightly and you press your own to them hoping your body can communicate the words you just can’t produce. He returns the effort, just as slowly, lips and tongues speaking in that universal language which required no sound at all.

Tears sting at your eyes and you don’t attempt to hold them back. You knew you loved him for so long but you told yourself over and over that this wasn’t sustainable. How could it be? Tried over and over to not love him, not want him. You always failed. Now that everything was falling apart all of that seemed insignificant. Just an ocean of wasted time. No more.

Your breath hitches and Thor pulls away, “My darling?” His thumbs wipe at the tears, face a mask of concern. “I didn’t mean to-“

“To what? Make me inexplicably happy despite this nightmare?” You give a small laugh, “Too bad.” You run your right hand through his short cropped hair, press your forehead to his, his eyes hold yours, “I love you too, Thor.” His face erupts into a smile, his hands run down your back. “I love you,” you whisper over his lips before hungrily kissing one another.

Suddenly he’s laying you back on the soft early summer grass mouth pressing kisses down your neck and chest. When he catches your left nipple in his mouth you cry out, your hips rising, pressing against his torso. He rolls the right between his thumb and middle finger and your body is burning, desperate for him.

When you cry out again, body grinding into him your eyes lock, “Please,” you breathe out, “I need you.”

Immediately, he yanks the skinny jeans and your underwear off in one fluid motion, tossing them to the side. The grass tickles your skin. He shoots up and undoes his own jeans and you’re greeted with your favorite view.

This man. Your man. An actual legend. A fucking god. For a moment his eyes spark, literally, power and desire surging through him like a potent drug. He kneels between your knees and kisses the insides of your thighs.

Though you love every single way he touches you when you said you needed him you meant it. “No,” you grab his chin and pull him toward. “I _need you._ ”

A smile lights his face and there’s that glowing spark again, reminding you what he is, exciting you all the more. He flanks your face with his arms and kisses you as he lowers himself into you.

You cry out into his mouth as your body stretches to accommodate him. A low rumble comes from him and he doesn’t move for a moment. The two of you reveling in the feeling of being connected. His lips tremble a bit as he moves slowly out before your legs squeeze him and he thrusts back in.

Slow has never been a pace either of you understood very well and while the feeling of your testaments of love is soft the need to forget everything but one another is sharp, hard, and necessary. Thor sits back on his heels pulling your hips against him before spreading your knees wider and begins fucking you hard. The feeling of him engulfs you. His thumb grazes your clit and a low growl comes from the pit of your being. Three strokes of his thumb, his cock deep inside you, and you’re over the edge. You cry out, fingers digging trenches in the dirt at your side pressing yourself hard into him.

He doesn’t stop, his thumb continuing its circuit. “More,” his eyes are crackling, his lips parted in a hungry smile. And you give him what he wants, what you want. You come three more times, tears streaming from your eyes, thighs shaking with pleasure before he leans back down and kisses you softly.

Your breath is coming in short bursts, your body damp with sweat. His eyes bore into your own as he takes up a steady rhythm. His left arm slides under your head, his right-hand moves a lock of silver and brown hair from your face. “I love you,” you sigh, feeling your body tighten around him.

“Say it again,” he kisses the throbbing pulse in your throat.

“I love you,” his pace quickens. “I love you, Thor,” you purr into his ear.

“Forever,” his deep base coos as he kisses you. A groan slips from his lips, your whole body feels electric. His right-hand reaches back and grabs your left thigh for leverage as he pushes himself harder and harder into you.

Now you can see them, little flashes of electricity snaking their way across his skin. “Y/N,” he growls.

“Oh… g-“ before you can finish the word he steals it with a kiss. Your back arches pressing into him, he pulses into you so hard you think you’ll break and the pleasure snaps over you like… well, lightning. You both cry out, grasping the other.

Thor’s body goes slack and he tucks his face into your neck. You stroke the back of his head and place a kiss on his forehead. Slowly he raises up off of you and stands. Grass and dirt coat his knees.

Looking down at you he beams. “I almost forgot how beautiful you are.”

“You know photographs are a thing right?” You quip back with a wink. He laughs and in an instant, you’re in his arms, feet dangling, lips locked. Would you ever tire of his taste?

He sets you down, “Here,” he turns your back to him and begins to dust the damp earth from you.

You both get dressed and stroll back to the compound hand in hand.


End file.
